That's what Chairs are for
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: Boyd is looking for a file, and he ends up asking the team for help. They find it in an unusual place which leads to a change in the team's dynamics.


'Hey, has anyone seen the file that was on my desk?" Boyd yelled out as he stuck his head around his office door.

"Which file? I have about twenty here you can have." Mel replied laughing.

"The blue one." Looking between Mel, Spencer and Frankie as if they were supposed to know which file he was on about.

"I have four blues ones, what about you Mel?" Spence jokingly responded.

"You two should get your own show." Boyd snapped back as he walked out his office towards the cluster of desks.

"Come on, Boyd. Can you not be a little clearer as to which blue file. This place is full of them." Frankie chipped in trying not to laugh.

"Fuck off, Frankie." Boyd snarled as he started to shift files around.

"Tell us the case and we might be able to help you." Mel offered as she stood up and reached across her desk for a stack of files.

Spencer followed suit and picked up a stack, while Frankie continued to sit on the edge of the desk but did manage to pivot around and pick up a hand full.

"It's the Morre case, the one we wrapped up last week." Dropping a stack of files back in the box on the floor and reaching for more off the desk.

After several minutes of the team sifting through the files on the desk they still hadn't found it. Mel and Spencer had been through the boxes on the floor, while Boyd and Frankie had been through all the files they could see on the table.

"It's can't have just disappeared," Boyd growled at his team as he pulled his glasses off and rubbed his hand up and down his face.

Mel and Spencer sat back down while Frankie shifted so she could scan the office behind her, her behind still perched on the desk.

"For fuck sake, Frankie." She heard Boyd yell, jumping slightly in shock at his words.

"What?" She asked as she turned to look at Boyd, puzzled at what she had done wrong.

"Arse off the desk, now." He snapped, stopping in front of Frankie and giving her a death glare.

"Okay, calm down." Standing up and watching Boyd at the same time.

When she stood up Boyd reached around her and grabbed a blue file from the desk, holding it up so Frankie could see it.

"You were sitting on." Seeing Frankie nibble her bottom lip as she tried not to laugh.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was there." Trying to look apologetic but failing miserably.

"Like hell you are. All these chairs and you plonk your arse on the desk. What is it about you and sitting on desks and tables?" Lowering the file and seeing both Mel and Spencer Smirking.

"If you guys ever lose anything, check under Frankie's arse first." Looking between Mel and Spencer as he spoke.

Frankie just stood watching Boyd as he turned to walk away, not daring to look at Mel or Spencer.

"No thanks, boss, that's your job," Spence mumbled, causing Mel to cover her laugh up with a cough, and Frankie to spin around and stare at him.

Frankie went an amazing shade of red, while Mel was still trying to stop herself from laughing. Boyd stopped just on the threshold of his office, Spencer's words making him come to a sudden stop. Boyd slowly turned around and stared straight at Spencer, the younger man staring right back at him. Frankie kept her back to Boyd but watched as Spencer slowly smiled. If Spencer was smiling it couldn't be that bad, so she slowly turned to face Boyd her hands stuffed firmly in her white lab coat pockets. Boyd wasn't exactly smiling, but he wasn't giving Spencer the hard death look either. Out of nowhere, Boyd started to laugh, making Spencer laugh, and then Mel gave up trying to hide her laugh. Frankie stood rooted to the spot, not sure what was going on.

"Frankie," Boyd called out, holding out his hand to her.

Frankie gave her head a little shake and walked towards him, still not really sure what was going on. When she stopped in front of him he reached for her hand, slotting his fingers through hers as he tugged her closer to him.

"I think we've been busted, Frankie." The laughter still in his voice when he spoke.

"Ya think." Was all Frankie could think of as a response.

"So, how long you guys known?" Boyd asked as he stroked his thumb over Frankie's knuckles.

"A while, we just didn't say anything. If you guys wanted to tell us in your own time that's up to you." Mel answered as she smiled at Frankie.

"Thank, guys," Frankie said shyly, smiling at her friends.

There was a few moments silence as everyone looked at each other, taking in the new dynamics of the team. Frankie broke the silence before it became awkward.

"Right, now that's out in the open, I'll go run them blood tests you wanted, and check that rug that we brought in." Squeezing Boyd's hand before letting go and starting to walk away.

"Thanks, Frankie," Boyd called to her as she walked away. "Okay then, shows over, back to work you two." Directing the last part of his sentence at Mel and Spencer.

"Yes, boss." They both chimed in together.

Boyd went into his office and turned to see Frankie disappearing into her lab, before turning to see Mel and Spencer working, or at least looking like they were working. Sitting at his desk he dropped the blue file on the top of the pile and smiled. That was most definitely not how Frankie had wanted to tell the team about their relationship, but now they knew. Nothing would change now they knew, they would still keep their personal life separate from work. He smiled as he picked his pen up, pulling the blue file off the pile and opening it. Today wasn't such a bad day after all.


End file.
